Missing Piece
by Love Gems
Summary: Its a test story, to see if I should continue it. What if the four left the island and left their smaller siblings behind. The four suffered greatly, but the people really didn't notice their suffering. Will people save the four in time? On hold
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia and Dimitri 2 year old son and a two week old daughter Thomas and Alexis.

Mulan and Shang 16 year old Lonnie 14 Alvin and Roy and a week old Yvonne

Pocahontas and John smith 5 year old boy and girl Sam and Lavender 3 year old boy Kevin and a year old Willow

Kida and Milo 6 yr old boy Caleb a 5 yr old girl Julie 2 yr old twin Kai and Ula.

Jane and Tarzan 6 yr old Kurt and Albert, 4 yr old Eileen and Abigail

Esmeralda and Phoebus 9 yr old Zephyr

Megara and Hercules 7 yr Xena and Meda 5 yr old Theodor and Severus

Jasmine and Aladdin 16 yr Aziz 15 yr 10 yr old Cassim and Hamed, 6 yr old Laleh and Ziba 5 yr old Tanaya

Mal 16 Ben 16 Evie 16 Doug 16 Chad 16 Audrey 16 Lonnie 16 Carlos 15 Jane 15 Jay 13

Mal Matlal 12

Evie Adam 12

Carlos Carla 10

Jay Amelia 2

"Hey Jay, how are you?" An voice calls out. The son of Jafar looks at the man above him. He is a elderly guy with greying hair and blue eyes. Jay quickly looks away from the man. He pulls back a strain of long black hair away from his face.

"Mr. Odell, I am good, what about you?" The man smiles at the sight of him. Jay has about twenty kids around him.

"I am good. You know you can call me Arnold. You are a natural with kids." Arnold says to the young teen. Just watching the boy with the kids makes the older man's heart break, because, the kids accept him and his group of friends, much better then the older students and adults.

Arnold sees a small shy smile on the kid's face and he frowns. He knows that Jay suffered greatly from the island, let's rephrase the four all suffered greatly from the island. Evie was malnourished, emotionally abuse by her father and the Evil Queen took Evie away and raised her. Carlos was mentally, verbally and physically abuse by his father and Cruella De VIl took him away from him. Mal was mentally, verbally, physically, and emotionally abuse by her father and Maleficent took her away from him to raise her.

They were all taken away from their fathers when they were five to six. However Jay was all of those, but he was also sexually abuse, by his mother. Jafar never touched him like that, but he would beat Jay almost to death. Jafar took Jay away when he was ten. They spent two years together. Mal and Evie would always take him away. All four of them lied about Jay's age. The whole school in Auradon believes that Jay is sixteen like everyone else, but he is really thirteen.

Arnold knows that Jafar would beat Jay, only if he needs too. Jay told him that Jafar protects him from his mother. He makes a promise to keep him safe form the evil witch. He also knows that the three women are not as cruel as people think they are. Arnold knows that the four have been hurt one too many times. He allows them to come to his class, just to get away from the rest of the world. The kids love the four. Today is just a normal day, where Jay finishes earlier then the rest, he comes here. He takes the kids and teaches them about nature. Jay meet up before lunch and with him a picnic basket.

"It's lunch time." Arnold says to the young boy. The boy nods in understanding. All of the kids are getting off of Jay and gathering their stuff, and goes to eat lunch that Jay brought. Jay nearly flinches, when a hand got a hold of his shoulder. He looks up and sees Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane and Doug standing behind him. They all have mad looks. Jay starts to get up, but a group of six kids knocked him down. He looks to see it's Sam, Lavender, Laleh Ziba, Kurt and Albert, all tackling him. The older students look surprise at the kids eagerness to play with Jay.

"Sam, Lavender, Laleh Ziba, Kurt and Albert what are you six doing? It's time to eat lunch." Arnold say to the six rebels.

"Mr. Odell, these six teenagers are being mean to Jay." Laleh says to her teacher. Arnold looks to see who the six are.

"Prince Ben, Charming, Li Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, what can I help you with?" Arnold says bluntly. He does not approve of any of the other teenagers near the thirteen year old boy. He will protect the boy with everything he has. Chad comes forward and says, and Arnold and Ben, who frowned, sees Jay flinching. Ben got worried that Jay is hiding something big from him and it breaks his heart to know that he still does not trust him. The others he gets, because of how they are treating him, but he has been patient with him.

"We saw Jay leaving the campus and everyone knows not to leave the campus for whatever reason and we followed him here to get him back to campus." Audrey and the others, minus Ben nodded. Lonnie sees that Jay had moved from standing next to Ben, to standing next to Mr. Odell. She knows that he does not like the rest of the princesses and princes, but he loves the children of the island. He made that ever clear to everyone. She does not know why he never liked them.

"Well, he comes here everyday. He helps me out with the kids. You can all head back now." He says to the group of friends. Ben looks at Jay and him and at Lonnie and Doug. He knows that they might stay with him, but Chad and Audrey would not.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay and just watch. I want to see what Jay helps you with. I want to understand him." Ben says. Jay and Arnold sees Lonnie's and Doug's head nod in agreement. Jay feels a tug on his hand and sees Caleb tugging on him. His white hair shaggily bouncing up and down.

"Yes Caleb?" Jay asks the six year old boy softly. Everyone stopped and sees what's going on.

"Can you play with us?" The little boy ask Jay. Jay smiles softly and picks him up and spins him around. Everyone hears giggles coming from Caleb. Ben, Lonnie and Doug have a smile on their faces. Arnold can see the soft smile reaching the teen's eyes. He loves to see the teen happy. He watches as Jay walks away from the group and to the little ones.

"How long as Jay been helping you?" Ben asks the older man.

"Two years." Was all Arnold said and he sees Ben's head nod in understanding.

"What are you six doing here?" Everyone sixteen and up turn to see Mal, Evie and Carlos walking towards them. They each had food with them. The kids see the three and rushes to them. Ben smiles when he sees Mal and Evie and Carlos bending down and greet the children. Audrey and Chad left after they realized that they could not win.

Lonnie and Doug goes to where Jay is playing with the kids and starts to play with the rest of the kids. Arnold looks at all of the kids and smiles. He knows that Ben, Doug and Lonnie are good of the kids. The bushes rumbles and everyone stops what they are doing. A group of adults with Audrey and Chad walks in on the group.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am calling Cinderella's husband Christopher

Anastasia and Dimitri 2 year old son and a two week old daughter Thomas and Alexis.

Mulan and Shang 16 year old Lonnie 14 Alvin and Roy and a week old Yvonne

Pocahontas and John smith 5 year old boy and girl Sam and Lavender 3 year old boy Kevin and a year old Willow

Kida and Milo 6 yr old boy Caleb a 5 yr old girl Julie 2 yr old twin Kai and Ula.

Jane and Tarzan 6 yr old Kurt and Albert, 4 yr old Eileen and Abigail

Esmeralda and Phoebus 9 yr old Zephyr

Megara and Hercules 7 yr Xena and Meda 5 yr old Theodor and Severus

Jasmine and Aladdin 16 yr Aziz 10 yr old Cassim and Hamed, 6 yr old Laleh and Ziba 5 yr old Tanaya

Mal 16 Ben 16 Evie 16 Doug 16 Chad 16 Audrey 16 Lonnie 16 Carlos 15 Jane 15 Jay 13

Mal Matlal 12

Evie Adam 12

Carlos Carla 10

Jay Amelia 2

 _Lonnie and Doug goes to where Jay is playing with the kids and starts to play with the rest of the kids. Arnold looks at all of the kids and smiles. He knows that Ben, Doug and Lonnie are good of the kids. The bushes rumbles and everyone stops what they are doing. A group of adults with Audrey and Chad walks in on the group._

The fairy godmother was in a meeting with the king, the queen, Aladdin, Jasmine, Pocahontas, John Smith, Milo, Kida, Jane, Tarzan, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Megara, Hercules, Cinderella, King Christopher, Mulan, Shang, Dopy, Daisy, Queen Aurora, King Philip, Snow White and King Florian for the discussion of students at the age of ten and younger getting paired up with anyone ten and up. Everyone seems to be on board with it, when Chad and Audrey, comes rushing in. They went on on how the children of the evil parents are playing with the kids in Mr. Odell's class. The adults got worried and they all rushed to see if the villain kids are going to do arm. They all rushed to where they can hear children laughing. They suddenly comes into view with them and sees that the children are playing with the villain kids.

Aladdin and Jasmine are surprise to see their children playing with the son of Jafar. They know that they would never play with their older siblings like they are playing with the son of Jafar. Laleh and Ziba play with their older brothers, but they never truly interacted with them. They would never would pull on Aziz's arms to tug him away to play, like they are doing to the son of Jafar. That make the two wonder what the son of Jafar did to them, to make them want to play with him. Mr. Odell had told Aladdin on how the two girls loves Jay and would do anything for him. He didn't know what he meant and didn't tell Jasmine about it.

He can see that Jay is doing nothing, but interacting with them. He sees that he wants to play with them. He can see the difference between Jay and Aziz. Jay is willing interacting with them and Aziz would not, unless he has too. He turns to see his wife's reaction and sees that she can see what he sees. Aladdin smile and looks at the four group of friends and sees that the four are protecting each other.

Mr. Odell is glaring at almost all of the people. He can stand Aladdin, Mulan, Pocahontas, and Milo. They know that some of the kids are so spoiled that it sickens him. They know that Arnold does not like the king at all. Arnold feel in love with Helga Sinclair. He does not blame Milo for anything. Helga had given birth to a little girl name Emily Sophia Odell. When the king gathered up the villains, Helen and Emily were torn from him. He wanted all of his life to get his family back, and he was more then happy to agree with Ben's proclamation. He was not blind, to see that all of the kids suffered. He looks at the parents with a neutral expression.

"What can I help you with King?" He asks. His eyes never leaving the adults. He can hear laughter and that makes him smiles. He can sees Jay spinning someone around and can hear Mal's voice

"Be careful. Don't spin to long, or else, you will fall and get hurt." He can hear roars and laughter. He turns to see Evie and Carlos running after some of the kids, Mal is doing jump rope with some other kids and Jay is sitting down and teaching kids about nature. He has a soft smile on them.

"Did any of you know Emily Sinclair?" Arnold asks the kids. The four teens stop what they were doing and look at him. They look at each other and Evie, Mal, and Carlos all shook their head. Everyone can see that Jay was looking down.

"I do. She is great." Jay says to the man, that protects his friends and him. The others wonder who this Emily person.

"Sinclair? As in Helen Sinclair? Who is Emily?" Milo put the pieces together and that is why Arnold like Milo. He can see in between the lines.

"Helen is my wife and Emily our daughter. They were both taken from me when the king round them up and put them in the Isle of the Lost." Arnold says. He can see the king's face pale. The rest of everyone is either pale or silent. Aladdin sits next to the son off Jafar and he cans see that makes the son of Jafar nervous. Aladdin didn't have time to ask him what's wrong, because his daughters tackles him to the ground. He picks them up and runs with the girls in each arms. Aladdin and Jasmine spoils their kids, however they know when to discipline their kids. He can hear his wife's laughter and he smiles. He puts the girls down and see them running to Jay. Aladdin has to remind himself that the kid is name Jay. He sees Jay opening his arms wide and the girls runs into them. The others wanted in the hug and Jay is now pin on the floor with children on top of him.

Mal calls out saying she wants hugs too and all of the kids runs to her. Kida has been watching carefully on how the kids interacting. She and some others saw the panic in Jay's eyes, when he was pinned to the ground. They thought that Mal must have known, and that is why she called the kids over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

 _Mal calls out saying she wants hugs too and all of the kids runs to her. Kida has been watching carefully on how the kids interacting. She and some others saw the panic in Jay's eyes, when he was pinned to the ground. They thought that Mal must have known, and that is why she called the kids over._

Ben can see the panic in Jay's eyes and want to know why that is. He always knew that Jay didn't like being pin to the ground. He would fight really hard to get on top, and can be pretty shaken up after being pin. Mal would stay by Jay's side for the rest of the day and for the rest of the week. Evie and Carlos don't seem to be as concern for Jay, as Mal is. Whenever the guys are on the tourney field, when Chad pins Jay, Ben sees Chad smirking and puts is hand on one of Jay's legs and Jay just fights Chad off.

There was an incident on the field where Chad had Jay on the ground and the shorter guy was fighting fiercely to get free. The team could see Jay kicking and biting Chad and the rest of the guys didn't do anything. The coach had to break the two apart and after that Jay went to Mal for the rest of the day. During that night Ben discovered Jay and Mal's room curled up and crying, and then wanted to know so badly what cause Jay to cry for Mal. He remembers that it was the first time to see Mal angry and Ben feared for his life. If it had not been for Jay, Ben thinks that Chad would have been killed and no one would have notice.

Ben frowns at just the thought of someone hurting the four. He knows that the four are lying to everyone, but he does not knew what it is. He is walking to where Mal is and pick up some of the kids and begin to play with them.

"What's wrong Ben?" Ben looks up and sees Evie asking him a question.

"I am fine Evie. I just have some thoughts running through my head. Don't worry about it." He says smiling a charming smile at the daughter of the Evil Queen. The girl shrugs and walks away.

"Lying is not a good thing to do." Ben jumps when he hears Jay's voice behind him. He spins around and sees Jay standing face to face with him. Ben looks around and see everyone is gone. It is just the two of them.

"You were in a deep thought to notice everyone leaving. I offered to pick up the mess that the kids made." Jay explain to the confuse prince. He was bending down to get some trash that some kids just threw down.

"I want to know what you are hiding. You looks younger then you be rest and that everyone is hurt from the island. I want to help, and I care for you and Mal, and I want to help." Ben says to a frozen, tense Jay. He looks at the prince with wide eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Jay ask in a defeating tone and that breaks Ben's heart. He wants to go to him and hug the smaller male.

"What happen you all four of you on the island?" Ben ask the simplest questions first.

"Evie was malnourished, emotionally abuse by her father and the Evil Queen took Evie away and raised her. Carlos was mentally, verbally and physically abuse by his father and Cruella De VIl took him away from him. Mal was mentally, verbally, physically, and emotionally abuse by her father and Maleficent took her away from him to raise her.

The three of them were all taken away from their fathers when they were five to six to go live with their mothers. The Evil Queen, Maleficent and Cruella De Vll all love their kids. They would do anything for them." Jay says explaining them first. Ben looked shocked. He was surprise to hear that the women are loving. However he is not going to be interrupt Jay.

"Carlos and Evie are the best of friends. They always hung out together. Mal and I are the best of friends. We always hung out together. She lived right next to me when she was with her father Carlos and Evie don't know the truth about my pain and suffering. Mal is the oldest out of the four of us and she knows that hiding my age is important. We don't want to be separated . All of us had been lying to you about my age." Jay continues after he realize that Ben is not going to ask questions know. He looks at Ben to see the quiet question. Jay sighs and says,

"I am thirteen. My parents didn't hook up three years after the three were born." Jay says uncomfortable with someone that is not Mal, Evie and Carlos knowing about his life and age. Ben has the courage to go to Jay and pull him into a hug. Ben can feel Jay tense, after a few minutes Jay melts into the hug.

"I lived with my mother up until I was eleven. Jafar took me then. Evie's father is Hans, Carlos's father is Clayton, and Mal's father is Hades. My mother is Theodora, the wicked witch of west, and she did not enjoy being confined on an island with a barrier around it." Jay say, still wrapped in Ben's arms. Ben slowly sat them down and the grass, and Jay in his lap. Ben starts to play with his long hair.

"Theodora did all of the things, the others went through, but she allowed other men and women, even herself to rape me. I met Jafar a few times , but he didn't know that I was his. Once he realized that I was his, he took me away. He never raped me. If he was force to hurt me, I would know before hand. There was a day, he had to beat me almost to death, but before he could finish Mal and Evie took me away. Once that day was done, Jafar would apologize to me." Jay continues. Ben pulls Jay close to him and he would comfort him.

"Jafar protects me from the woman. She refuse to take me away from Jafar. I am safe with him and I am happy to stay with him. I stayed with Jafar for a year and never once did he ever hurt me on purpose." Jay finish the story. Ben didn't know what to think. He continue to play with Jay's hair. He stayed quiet through the story.


	4. Chapter 4

There is an huge a difference between two guys kissing, but NOTHING else. I am also changing Amelia to Jodie. So it is Jodie and not Amelia.

Anastasia and Dimitri 2 year old son and a two week old daughter Thomas and Alexis.

Mulan and Shang 16 year old Lonnie 14 Alvin and Roy and a week old Yvonne

Pocahontas and John smith 5 year old boy and girl Sam and Lavender 3 year old boy Kevin and a year old Willow

Kida and Milo 6 yr old boy Caleb a 5 yr old girl Julie 2 yr old twin Kai and Ula.

Jane and Tarzan 6 yr old Kurt and Albert, 4 yr old Eileen and Abigail

Esmeralda and Phoebus 9 yr old Zephyr

Megara and Hercules 7 yr Xena and Meda 5 yr old Theodor and Severus

Jasmine and Aladdin 16 yr Aziz 15 yr 10 yr old Cassim and Hamed, 6 yr old Laleh and Ziba 5 yr old Tanaya

Mal 16 Ben 16 Evie 16 Doug 16 Chad 16 Audrey 16 Carlos 15 Jane 15 Jay 13

Mal Matlal 12

Evie Adam 12

Carlos Carla 10

Jay Jodie 2

 _"Jafar protects me from the woman. She refuse to take me away from Jafar. I am safe with him and I am happy to stay with him. I stayed with Jafar for a year and never once did he ever hurt me on purpose." Jay finish the story. Ben didn't know what to think. He continue to play with Jay's hair. He stayed quiet through the story_.

Without even thinking about it, Ben leans down and kiss Jay on the lips. Jay freezes and after two seconds, Jay kiss back. Both boys broke apart, after a few minutes. Jay's face is red with embarrassment. Ben's face is red with embarrassment too. He realized that he just kissed a really young teen.

"I am so sorry. I know your past and I kissed you. I am so so so sorry!" Ben says. Jay looks at him with an innocent look. Jay lay there for a moment and realize that he likes Ben kissing him.

"I like the kiss. I know that you would never hurt me, and you make sure that we are safe, so I am not mad at you." Jay say, looking at Ben with big wide brown eyes. Ben looks at the younger male and smile.

"Let's wait until you are eighteen years old, then we can discuss the relationship, okay?" Ben says to the younger teen. Jay smiles, a smile that shows that Jay's dimples and Ben couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I am fine with that. I thought that you liked Mal?" Jay says and questions at least the same time. Ben smiles and before he can talk. Another voice comes through another direction,

"I would love to share you Jay." The two boys turn to see Mal there. She looks very tall and strong. She is smiling. She was bidding to hear what Ben had to say to Jay and for Jay to explain by himself, she was happy, that Jay was comfortable with Ben to explain his history without her being there. She sees the kiss and knew that all three of them are going to be together, and she does not make mind that.

Ben and Mal see Jay blushing and turning to hide his head. She goes towards them and sits in front of them. She opens her arms and Jay goes right in. Ben looks at the two and sees love for each other. Ben looks to Mal and see her smiling. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. Ben looks at Mal with shock. He knows that Mal is more protective of Jay, then she is with everyone else, probable from them being childhood friends. She wants to make sure that Jay is safe.

Ben can see Evie and Carlos walking away from Jay and Mal, while talking to each other about the two. Ben knows that Carlos cares for Jay, like a big brother would for his little brother, but Evie never really did. She turns her back on Jay and Ben can see the hurt on his face. There are times, were Mal would fight with Evie in privately, so Jay does not know about the fight. Ben can see the way Jay flinches when Chad and Audrey are around him.

On the Tourney field, is maybe the most dangerous for Jay. Ben knows that the rest of the guys would protect Jay from Chad, but there were times, where it was a close call and Jay would end up with a black eye. Aziz saw what Chad had done and punch the boy himself, because Jay would never fight back. The Fairy Godmother had to call Aladdin, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Christopher down. Cinderella and Christopher looked at Chad with disappointing looks. Aladdin and Jasmine looked at Aziz with concern.

The two knew that Aziz would never fight another person, unless if was for a good reason. Cinderella asked Aziz why he punched her child, his replay shocked all five adults in the room.

"Chad beats on Jay all the time, and Jay never fights back. He is one of those people that never fights back, unless needs too. Chad always beats him and I am sick and tired, that he does and no one has ever called him out on it. All of the tourney members and I, mins Chad, promised Ben to protect Jay. So I protected Jay, if I am in trouble, then so be it." Chad glares at Aziz and the other boy glares back to the other boy.

After that, Ben was called in and he explained the whole problem that the villain kids are having. The Fairy Godmother had to go to hide in the shadows to watch the tourney practice, to her shock, Ben had been right. Chad bullies Jay no matter where they are, and Jay puts up with it.

"CHAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THE KID? YOU ARE TO PUT THE CHILD DOWN!" Christopher yells at his son, the king is so ashamed of his son, that he wants to disown the boy, but he knows that Cinderella needs to own up her selfish ways, before Christopher can properly punish the kid. He sees Jay flinching at the volume. He feels bad, but at this point he needs to make to his boy. Chad's face was speechless. He had no idea that his father was going to be there. No matter where he is, Chad always makes sure that he is the perfect son in his parents eyes. He wants to make sure that he has that advantage, but as of now, he knows that is gone.

Chad is afraid of his father. He knows that his father does not believe him, and shows no happiness towards his son. Chad knows that his mother loves him and will care for him, but he knows that as soon, as Chad is old enough, he is kicked out. Chad knows that his father cares, but doesn't love him, like his mother. Chad wants both of his parents to love him.

Chad lowers, pushes Jay in, and throws him to the ground making everyone gasp. Carlos and Aziz goes to Jay and see if he is alright. Jay picks himself off the ground and goes to the locker room. His head is low and the long hair is covering his face. Ben follows the kid to the locker room. Jay goes to his locker and kneels down, curling up into a ball in cries.

Ben goes straight to him, and pulls the child to him. Jay clutches to the older boy.

"It is going to be okay Jay. I will make sure that Chad is never going to bother you again. I will not allow it anymore. I will tell the Fairy Godmother and tell her what she needs to know. I have to tell her that you are thirteen, Jay. You need to trust me with everything. I will make sure that you are going to stay with us and not to be separated from Mal or me. Is that okay Jay?" Ben says/questions the younger boy.

"How do you know that Jay is thirteen?" Carlos's hard tone of voice is heard behind him. Ben turns to see the rest of the team behind him. Ben holds Jay tighter to him. He is protective of Jay and if, the rest of the team can't accept that, then they can quit. Ben is going to make sure that Jay is staying on the team, and protect him, if necessary. The rest of the boys look at each other and smile, because, they know how Ben is with the villain kids.

All of the students know that Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie are Ben's change. Ben went from not being able to say no to Chad and Audrey, to being able to say no to them and staying true to his word. They know that Jay was the one that taught him to say no. Jay has defended Ben, more then any other kids have in their live. So most will understand, why Ben is so protective of the other boy. They think that two are like brothers, but Mal and Lonnie know that they are not, Ben has a crush on Jay, since he got there.

Mal trusted Lonnie with the fact that Jay is thirteen and not sixteen. Lonnie was surprise, but not shock. Mal as asked her why and all Lonnie says,

"Well one, you, Evie, and Carlos are very protective of Jay, two, Jay lets out a behavior that only young teens let out and three, I overheard you and Jay talking about not letting Chad and Audrey finding out about being thirteen." After that Mal hugs the girl with all her might. Lonnie has been acting like a big sister to Jay and teaching him ways to really hide.

Jay has gone from having a big sister, that was Mal, to Lonnie. Mal turning into a potential lover with Ben, and an older brother in from Carlos to Aziz. Aziz has paid more attention to him, then Carlos did. Jay likes Evie and Carlos, but the two would not understand full truth, and would tell Chad and Audrey, when Jay do something to upset them. He fears the two, because of the manipulative Evie and Carlos have in their personalities.

Jafar told Jay to no matter what follow your instincts, and Jay has been doing just that. No matter what anyone did, his own actions are his own and he will make sure that others know his true opinions and will not back down from them. Jay saw that Ben wanted Chad and Audrey, but can see that the two are using Ben. Jay taught Ben, what Jafar taught him.

Carlos and Chad got along well, and that made Jay nervous, because, the two are close. He knows that if the two got together with Audrey and Evie, the four could do some real damage to him and no one could stop them. He notice that Mal would always be with him, whenever she got the chance. Mal told Ben to be careful of Audrey, Chad, Carlos and Evie. Ben saw what Mal was so concern about and made sure that the rest of the guys to watch out for the four.

No matter what the others have to say, Ben is sticking with Jay and Mal and he is going to make sure that two are protected. Lonnie and Doug have stayed with the three and made sure that others know their opinions of the two good villains kids. Ben sees Mal and Jay as sweet kids and no matter what, making sure that they are safe. Mal will hurt him if Jay gets hurt.


End file.
